Misty Meets a Male Araquanid
by Woody K
Summary: The Araquanid needed a mate, so Misty put aside her fear of bug type Pokémon to give him the pleasure he needed. Request from Zombyra.


Misty went to Alola for a holiday celebration with her friends. After that, her time in Alola neared it end, so she decided to go to a private isolated part of a beach that was somewhere in the forest. Since she found herself all alone, she thought it would be ok to take off her clothes and sunbathe completely nude.

She always liked to be naked outside of her own home, as she was also feeling a bit horny from her nudism, she deicded to finger herself as well. Misty moaned from feeling two fingers slowly pump in and out of her wet vagina.

Meanwhile, a shiny male Araquanid was having trouble trying to find a female to mate with, so he left the forest and began traveling around Alola in his search of a mate, he eventually came to the same part of isolated forest where Misty was doing her nude sunbathing and masturbating. When Araquanid saw Misty without her clothes, he began to think that she would be perfect to mate with. However, when she saw him, she screamed like a little as he is partially a bug type Pokémon, which she was scared of.

Araquanid used nonverbal communication to show Misty that he came in peace and meant no harm while also explaining that he was also a water type Pokémon and attempted to explain his desire to mate with her when no female Pokémon would. Misty became sympathetic to the poor Pokémon and noted the that he had a rather big cock. She was impressed with his nine inches and she was still horny.

After taking some time to think it over, she agreed to let him mate with her, but on her terms. Araquanid agreed to abide by her terms.

First, he lied on his back and she sucked him off, her tongue teasing his enormous cock. Then, the warmth of the inside of her mouth as she wrapped her lips around his erect cock. Misty's head was now bobbing up and down in a determined way. He was enjoying what she was doing to his cock, one minute deep throating him, then teasing his cock and balls with her tonguethe other minute. Then, he used his two front legs to rub her pussy as Misty said, "I'm yours, darling. I'll do anything that you want, just keep fucking my hungry pussy."

They fucked together as one, Misty moaned, "I'm wide open for you, I can't spread my legs any wider, my hungry pussy is here for you and your magnificent cock. You can cum inside me, I want to feel you squirt your seed into my hungry pussy. "

The Araquanid started moving his legs rapidly, Misty felt filled with his massive cock, his cock was touching places inside her cunt that had never been touched before, Misty said, "This is fucking wonderful, it's the best fuck of my life from a Pokémon. It is so deep, fuck me hard, feed my hungry pussy."

On hearing these obscenities, the Araquanid wanted more, she asked, "Oh, Araquanid, you must think I am gorgeous and so sexy with my beautiful body, do you like to fuck me, do you like feeding my gorgeous hungry pussy? Well, I can say right now that I enjoy your big thick cock."

Misty answered for him, "I bet you fucking love it, I know you want me to share my naked body with you now, I want to be your cum slut. I love your ways of pleasuring me, now love my pussy with your magnificent cock."

She was looking directly into the Araquanid's eyes, she said, "I'm fucking cumming, it feels so good, cum for me, fill my hungry pussy with your hot seed, cum for me. I know you are also cumming for me, I can feel your hot seed inside me. You are going to empty your balls inside my hungry pussy."

Right on cue, Araquanid came in Misty, who also came all over his cock. Now, Misty lying on her back and letting him take her missionary style, Araquanid looked at Misty's enormous tits, then her inviting sex slit, he felt his cock harden once again. The Pokémon was aware that he was getting aroused before she went down on him, Misty said, "Darling, let me make your big boy hard, I want to lie down and let you go on top of me, I want to do so many things with you, just like how you want to do so many things with me."

Then, the Araquanid squatted over Misty, teasing her hard clit with the bulbous tip of his cock. Misty then centred the crown of his cock in the middle of her sex slit, she pushed down, his cock vanished inside her hungry pussy. As they started to fuck missionary, Misty said, "It feels so good, you're stimulating my cervix, baby, I want to feel you squirt inside me."

Misty soon had a powerful rhythm going, the Araquanid was rubbing her huge clit as Misty was fucked in her cunt with her legs spread wide and lying on her back. Her massive tits were wobbling seductively as Araquanid went forward and back on her. Misty was holding eye contact with him as he sexily moved back and forth. She then started to lick and suck her own nipples, bringing one of her massive breasts to her mouth, sucking and licking on it then doing the same with the other. She started to go harder and faster, still keeping the Araquanid in her eyes, this was arousing him, he could feel her cunt juice dripping onto his balls.

They both climaxed within seconds of each other, Misty was gripping the Araquanid's cock at the base, holding him inside her, she had powerful cunt muscles. She leaned forward and kissed the Araquanid's head for several minutes, then said, "That was unbelievable, I felt your hot cum hitting my cervix, it felt wonderful. I'm so happy that you came to see me tonight, I am also happy that you have managed to mate. There's a lot of female Araquanids out there that would love a Pokémon, every one of them would love the pleasure and gratification that your magnificent cock can give them before finishing of with you dick."

Misty had had multiple orgasms and when she recovered and was ready to head back, she thought the Pokémon that just fucked her and convinced Araquanid to join her team afterwards so they could mate almost everyday and he agreed.

As Misty headed back to Kanto, she realized that thanks to Araquanid, she had conquered her fear of bug type Pokémon and he proved that even bug types make great lovers, she said to herself, "To think that my sisters said my C cup sized breasts meant I was never going to get laid compared to them and their DD cup sized titties. They are going to feel stupid when I tell them what I did."


End file.
